On Again, Off Again
by ItDBMe
Summary: Alright, here it is, kinda hard a big amount of writer's block with New Additions so I tried to revamp it a little, and this is what I got. The title changed and there's going to be more stuff coming up. Right now it's in S1 but I'm gonna try to make it
1. Chapter 1

Don Flack could not believe the voice over his cell phone. His mentor, Gavin Moran, was asking him a favor for Nadia. Nadia was Gavin's niece and a girl Flack had never forgotten, even after she left him to fend for himself, when she moved away to Florida.

"I'm sorry Gavin, but I thought you just said that Nadia was moving back up here," Don laughed.

"Yea, that's what I said. She's probably gonna be transferred up to the crime lab area with Det. Taylor and the rest of the crime scene people," Gavin answered.

"But how? She hasn't come up to have any meetings with him, and with chief," Don protested.

"She worked for Horatio Caine in Miami. He was up there when the killings happened in Miami and then the evidence led them up here. She said that Horatio sent Mac a transfer form and Mac agreed to meet with her this week," Gavin replied.

"But why are you telling me this?" Don asked.

"Maybe because you could talk to Mac and see what he plans on doing when he talks to her. She really wants this Don. I thought she would always come back and go into patrol like your old man and I did, but I guess not. If you don't, I understand," Gavin explained.

"I dunno. I guess I could talk to Mac about her, and see what he thinks. Yea, that's the way she always talked, but things change. How is she by the way?" Don replied.

"About an hour ago she was fine but wanting to kill people because of the traffic. She's driving up right now. Left about 4 o'clock this morning so she should be in sometime either late tonight or early morning tomorrow. You gonna hold up ok with this?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. It won't kill me, seeing her again that is. She shouldn't be driving up straight through. She should at least stop at a hotel for a few hours of sleep," Don suggested.

"If you say so son. You try telling her that. Beside, she said that she was supposed to see Mac tomorrow sometime. She's ready to get it done, incase she doesn't get the job. She said she already had something else in mind, but won't tell me or Andrea what it is," Gavin said.

"Like she'd listen to me. The offer to come eat dinner still up for this week? I guess I can go to Mac a little later in the day to see what this is all about," Don responded.

"Yea, the invitation is still open. But, I'd say you should come over on Friday night. Andrea's cooking a pot roast for dinner, since Nadia will be here. I'll let you go now so you can get back to work," Gavin stated.

"Alright, I'll be there. If she calls you again, tell her an old friend says hey, would ya?" Don asked.

"Sure thing. She'll come around son, she'll come around. Andrea's calling me to put something in the attic so I'm gonna go," Gavin said before hanging up the phone.

Staring at the phone, Flack felt someone's eyes on him. He turned to see Aiden's face staring right back at his, wonder in her eyes.

"You ok there, Flack?" she asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Hey do you know anything about a new person coming in to talk to Mac tomorrow morning?" Flack responded.

"A little. I was in his office this morning when he took a call from Horatio Caine, the guy from Miami. Whoever it is, is transferring from down there. Supposedly, she's one of the best in their department," Aiden answered, noticing a smile form on his face.

"What? Do you know something about it?" she asked curiously.

"Yea, actually I do. If I'm correct, I know exactly who she is," he answered, walking towards Mac's office.

Looking through the glass wall, Flack saw Mac was just sitting at his desk going over some old files. He pulled the door opened and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Mac's desk.

"Something I can help you with Flack?" asked Mac.

"Yea, actually there is," Flack answered.

"This about a case or a certain person who's coming in tomorrow?" Mac asked.

"How'd you know that it may be about that?" Flack asked.

"Because when I got the transfer form, Stella was with me. She said the name sounded familiar. I asked why and she told me she remembered something about you and a girl named Nadezkah," Mac answered.

"Yea, well, she doesn't go by that. She goes by Nadia," Flack accidentally snapped.

"It says that in her file. So what is it that you're here for?"

"I was just wondering what her chances of being hired are. Her uncle called me today to tell me that she was moving back up here. I just thought I'd see what was going on," answered Flack.

"Honestly Flack, it's none of your concern, but since I know what happened between you two, I guess I'll let you know. She's getting the job. She meets all the requirements. Det. Caine sent me everything that I need. And from what I've heard around the department, she's got the drive," Mac explained.

"That she does. Who'd you ask?" Flack asked.

"Your father, Officer Malcolm, Gina the receptionist for the station her uncle works at, and Hilbourne himself," Mac replied.

"Did Dad tell you the time that he and I were on our way to Gavin's house to pick her up, and she saw her neighbor getting mugged? She had the perp restrained and everything by the time we got there. Neither of us were on duty, and her uncle was gone. So, Dad throws the guy in the back of our personal car, and takes him up to the station," Flack said laughing.

"Yea, that was one of the things I heard. I also heard some other stuff about her too. Doesn't look like she'll have a problem fitting in here, unless…"

"That won't be a problem Mac," Flack interrupted, knowing exactly what Mac was getting at.

"You're sure about that? Your dad said you took it pretty hard when she left and everything," Mac replied.

"I'm sure about that. She's on her way up right now. She really wants this, so yea I guess I'm done," Flack stated, standing up.

"Don't worry about it," Mac said, watching him walk out the office.

Looking at his watch, Flack decided to go sit at his desk while waiting for information about his case to be sent to him. He went through the drawers and finally found what he was looking for. There it was, the only personal fixture he had ever put on his desk. After she had left, he put it in a drawer. Staring at the picture, thoughts from the past rushed back to his head.

_"Donnie, come on!" she shouted._

_"Sweetie, just wait. We've got all day to do this," he replied, referring to decorating their apartment._

_"I hope you know this is the first time I've ever decorated this place. I normally don't do anything for the holidays. I leave that stuff for going to Mom and Dad's house," he joked, wrapping his arms around her waist._

_"So? This is our first Christmas together. We've gotta make it special," she said, turning to face him._

_"I can think of a bunch of things we can do to make it special," he smirked._

_"Oh really? Like what?" she asked, her breath on his ear._

_"You'll just see," he replied before kissing her._

_That was right before the picture was taken. She broke away just long enough to grab the camera and hold it out away from the two of them. After that, her uncle bringing in more ornaments interrupted them. _

_"Do you two think you could separate long enough for Donnie to help me," Gavin joked._

_"Sure thing Uncle Gavin. There's more stuff in the back of his truck," Nadia said, pushing Don's back._

_"Ok, ok. Why don't we put the tree in the corner by the TV," he had suggested before walking out._

_That was one of the best Christmases he had ever had in his entire life. That was because it had been spent with her. _

"Earth to Flack," Stella said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"What'd you say Stel?" he asked.

"That's her isn't it?" she asked, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Yeap, that would be Nadia. She's good Stel. She's almost like you. You've got the same traits," he responded.

"Don't go all soft Flack. Shift's about over and the gang's wanting to go to Sullivan's, ya coming?" she asked him.

"Naw, I think I'ma go on home tonight. Got some things I need to get settled," he replied, watching her walk away.

Without thinking, he put the picture back in the drawer and stood up to grab his jacket.

Walking through the streets of New York wasn't something he did quite often, but all he needed to do right now was get these memories out of his head. He could go drinking, but he would just regret it in the morning; he could go to his parents to talk about her, but his parents loved her as much as he had and it wouldn't be easy; or better yet, he could go to Moran, but what good would that do. He couldn't expect the man to be the referee between his own niece and him. Finally, after walking around, Flack decided to go back to the station to retrieve his vehicle. Climbing in to his SUV, Flack popped in a burnt CD that Danny had made him a couple of weeks ago. Arriving at his apartment, he threw his keys on the side table, and grabbed a beer outta the fridge. Looking around, he saw the pictures he still let show. There was the one of him and Nadia at his sister's house, where Nadia was holding the twins. She was so happy at that moment. Then there was the one that was taken on the dinner cruise. How he managed to stay sane and still look at these pictures everyday, was a mystery to him. Giving up, he turned the TV on and watched reruns of old sitcoms before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Nadia was so excited. She had been driving all day and night just to get back up to New York City, to see her aunt and uncle. When her mother and father died, her aunt and uncle took her in. All her life she looked up to her uncle, who worked at the NYPD. At one point in time, she actually wanted to become a part of the NYPD.

Once she arrived, Gavin helped take her suitcases inside. Her aunt and she began to talk at once. Andrea was at a loss for words. She hadn't seen her niece in years.

"You should stay here and get a few hours of sleep before you go to the station," her aunt replied.

"Andrea's right, ya know. You shouldn't have driven all day and night without getting some sleep," Gavin agreed.

"Whatever. I'll be fine."

"You must really be ready to meet Det. Taylor. You wanna get something to eat now?" Gavin asked as he put the last suitcase down.

"Shouldn't you already be at work or something?" she asked.

"No, I'm off today," Gavin said.

"That's cool. Yea, food sounds good right about now," she answered, leaning into the wall.

"You need sleep," her aunt suggested, watching her close her eyes.

"Naw, I'm fine. I've ran on less sleep then this before. Especially in college," Nadia answered.

"Well, it's probably a good idea that we get going. Maybe get some coffee in your system so you can have some energy," Gavin said.

"Sounds good. You gonna come Andrea?" Nadia asked.

Andrea shook her head no and motioned to the big stack of papers on the table. Smiling, Nadia gave her aunt a hug and followed Gavin outside.

The drive to the diner was unbearable for Nadia. Before she moved, Gavin was never quiet when he was driving. Now, he was about as quiet as a kid who was in the principal's office.

"Ok. You can stop the whole Nadia doesn't know anything, so I'm going to be quiet deal," she said smirking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. There's nothing that I would be like that for," he answered.

"Liar. I've messed with the radio how many times and you haven't done anything. That's not like you. Something's up."

"I'm fine with you doing that now. And nothing's up."

"Yea right. I don't believe you. Anyways, did you happen to talk to Det. Taylor yet?" she asked, as they walked up to the diner.

"Yea, I did," he answered, opening the door for her.

"Ok, so what was said," she asked.

"Well, I sorta talked to him," he answered, looking around for a waitress.

Nadia looked at Gavin and frowned, "What do you mean you sorta talked to him?"

"He knows that there's a girl that wants to talk to him about getting a position on his team. He said that you just need to know it'll be a few days before you can start working, that is, if you get the job. But then again Horatio already sent your transfer form up there."

"So who told him?" she asked, ignoring the comment about Horatio. She knew Horatio was going to send a transfer form, but hadn't told her uncle, because she wanted him to talk to Det. Taylor himself, which obviously had not happened.

Just as he was planning to tell her, the waitress walked up to the table. Nadia looked up at the waitress and smiled, "I'd like the French toast with sausage and an orange juice."

When asked what he wanted, Gavin replied with the same as Nadia.

"Now would you answer my question?" she asked as the waitress retreated.

"Does it really matter?" Gavin asked, trying to change the subject, only to fuel it even more.

"Um, yea actually it does. I'd like to know who you think knows me well enough to go to Mac Taylor and tell him about my plans. There's a reason why I asked you to do it," she replied, scowl apparent on her face.

"Oh, he's knows you well enough. Knows you just as well as I do. Well, technically, he actually knows you better than I do in some areas," Gavin replied.

"So it's a he? I can't believe you trusted some goon that works at the department with something like this. Tons of the guys who work at PD know me, Uncle Gavin."

"Right you are, but not all of them have dated you, either."

"You're right. At least three have, so that still doesn't tell me which one," she snapped.

"Would you let me talk enough to tell you? When you find out who it was, you shouldn't be too worried. He wouldn't do anything to mess up something for you," Gavin answered.

"Ok. Quit telling me things, and just tell me his damn name," she stated, watching the waitress walk over.

"Here you go Officer Moran," the waitress said, setting down the plates of food on the table.

"Thank you Cindy. You haven't met my niece have you?" he asked, prolonging the answer to Hayden's question.

"I don't think I have," Cindy answered.

"Well, this is my niece Nadia, and Nadia, this is Cindy. She's been waitressing here for a couple years now. Gives the best service in this diner," Gavin said smiling.

"Hi there, nice to meet you," Nadia said, forcing a smile on her face.

"Well, I've got other tables to get to. See ya around Officer Moran. Nice meeting you Nadia," Cindy said eying the entire restaurant.

Gavin looked around and nodded his head, smirking at Nadia.

"Ok, so you've still neglected to telling me who you let talk to Taylor," Nadia restated.

"If you really wanna know that bad, fine. It was Don Flack," Gavin answered, waiting for the fallout.

"Don Flack, the 'If you say yes, I'll be the happiest man alive' Don Flack," she asked, practically choking on her food.

"Yes, that's the only one, unless you think I let his dad talk for you," Gavin answered.

"You're unbelievable. I knew that if I got the job, I would have to see him, but I was going to deal with that when the time came. You of all people should know that I didn't want to see him if I could help it. There's a reason as to why I left and refused to tell him face to face," she answered hastily.

"Listen. It was either him or me. Despite what you think, he knows more about you than I ever will. I didn't even know what you decided to go to college for until after you left, and I told him what you told me to tell him. He was the one to tell me it was about forensics. He wants you to get this job just as much as Andrea and I do," Gavin replied

"Yea, but that doesn't help any. You could've at least thought about what I would think of this, Uncle Gavin," she answered.

"You know something? I did think about it. I thought that this would be the easiest way to take care of this. I really have no idea what Taylor needs to know about you; Don does. He works with Taylor and his team almost every case. He knows what Taylor wants in an employee. Whether you like it or not, Donnie was the best one to choose."

"Oh yeah, like he said good things; I highly doubt he did, after I supposedly broke his heart," Nadia replied harshly.

"If that's the problem, why do you want a job at the department where you know you're going to see him? You've known from the start that he's going to go as far as he can in the system," the older man answered, causing her to become quiet.

"Look, I want a job here because I want to work for NYPD, just like you. I have since you and Aunt Andrea took me in. I can't help that. So what if I see him. There's nothing saying that we can't be responsible adults towards each other. He means nothing to me now," she answered, fingers twirling around her necklace.

Gavin smirked and grabbed a finger on the necklace, "That's why you still wear this necklace, because he means nothing?"

"I… Gavin…It's just a necklace. So what if he gave it to me for Christmas one year. It's jewelry; I wear different necklaces all the time," she replied, arms crossed.

"Uh huh. And that's why you're wearing the earrings too. Oh, and the bracelet, and the ring," Gavin piped, examining all the jewelry she was wearing.

Nadia looked down at her wrist and felt her ears. Gavin was right. All she had done was throw on some jewelry yesterday when she left. She hadn't even thought of who had given her what. It was just pure coincidence when she realized her uncle was right, all except for the ring.

"Actually the ring wasn't from him. It was Mom's ring."

"Well, I rest my case. Practically every piece of jewelry you have on was a gift from him."

"So I'm not allowed to wear jewelry that a guy buys, even after we break up?" she questioned sourly.

"You? Definitely not. I've raised you, and I know how you are; I would expect you to either give it back or pawn it," Gavin answered.

"Whatever. If you don't mind I'm gonna go step outside. Got a nasty habit that I need to take care of," she replied changing the subject.

"We'll finish this later. Yea, go smoke your cigarette. I'll pay for this and meet you out there," he answered as she walked outside.

After lighting up, she leaned against the wall and flipped open her phone. Scrolling through the numbers, she decided whom she wanted to call. Pressing the call button and waiting, she clicked her tongue, waiting for the older man to answer.

"Caine."

"Horatio…" she started.

"Nadia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered voice taut.

"You're lying. Are you at your uncle's yet?" he asked, hearing her take a drag from the cigarette.

"Yea, we just got done eating breakfast. I'm spose to go see Det. Taylor after we leave here."

"Thought you told me you were going to quit," he stated.

"I was, well, I had. That is until the drive up here. I will once I get settled, I promise you."

"Anyways, I actually talked to Det. Taylor yesterday about the transfer form. Said he had already gotten information about you from a homicide detective."

"Yea, he did. An old friend of mine, who works for the department as a detective went and talked to him," she answered harshly.

"The one I think it is?"

"Yeap that would be the one. Supposedly he didn't say anything to hurt my chances though."

"Oh well. What I told Mac would over ride whatever that boy said to him."

"What'd you tell him?"

"Wouldn't worry about it if I was you. Let's just say that I'm disappointed to lose one of my own to Mac Taylor. He's good though, and I really believe you'll feel more at home back there instead of here."

"You know I wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't Mac Taylor. Changing the subject, how are things down there?"

"Eric and Calleigh came in this morning expecting you to show up with coffee. Wolfe's snappy. Tried to find out what was wrong and he shrugged me off. It's gonna take some getting used to."

"Yea, it's gonna take some getting used to up here. I haven't been here in years, and I dunno how things are gonna be when I walk into the station."

"Well I wouldn't worry about that. Just take my advice and whatever happens, confront it when you're both off the clock. Last thing you need is to get involved with him and have it cause problems at work."

"I won't allow that to happen. Listen, Horatio, Gavin's coming out of the diner, so I'm gonna go."

"Alright. Take care and call me when everything's settled. Tell Taylor that I said he's lucky."

"Alright, bye Horatio," she said, watching her uncle walk over.

"Bye, Nadezkah," Horatio replied before hanging up the phone, causing her to smile. Only a few people ever got away with calling her by her first name; he was the only one in Miami who got away with it.

"Hey Gavin, what are you doing up here?" a familiar voice asked.

"Just grabbed a bite to eat with Nadia," Gavin answered, pointing towards his niece.

Upon hearing her name, Nadia looked in their direction, only to look away immediately.

"Thought you said you were gonna call when she got into town," he said eying Nadia.

"Well, Det. Flack, I was ready to eat, and I didn't give Uncle Gavin time to call anybody to let them know that I had arrived," Nadia stated, putting out her cigarette.

"Thought you were going to quit that," Don said, pointing at the cigarette.

"Have you?" she asked hatefully.

"Nope. Got a pack in my car actually," he answered looking at Gavin.

"What are you doing up here Donnie?" Gavin asked.

"Stella took orders for everyone at the lab, and I'm the one who gets to pick it up," Don answered.

"Sounds like your job description changed. Picking up orders must be the highlight of your day," Nadia muttered.

"Wanna say that a little louder," Flack asked, egging her on.

" Didn't hear it the first time, guess you're outta luck," she replied, icily.

"Too bad. Anyways Gavin, what time is she supposed to have her meeting with Mac," Flack asked, turning his attention back to Gavin.

"Sometime around 10, I think," Gavin replied.

"Don't you have something else you need to do today?" Don asked, hoping Gavin could get the obvious question Don was wanting to ask.

"Yea, I do, but it can wait until after Nadia's done at the lab," Gavin answered, feeling the heated stare coming from Nadia.

"Are you sure? It may take awhile for her to be done. Mac's pretty thorough about interviewing new employees. This new girl he hired last week was in his office for over three hours," Don exaggerated.

"Really? Maybe I'll just drop her off and wait for her to call me when she's finished," Gavin replied.

"No, what you can do is stop acting like I'm dumb, and just let me answer his damn question," Nadia interrupted.

Both men looked at each other, and closed their mouths.

"No Don, I don't want to ride with you to the station. I actually didn't even want you talking to Det. Taylor for me. You should go about your way and pick up the order and head back to the lab yourself," Nadia stated, not looking in their direction.

"Just go inside Donnie," Gavin said, pushing the younger man in the direction of the door.

Don gave one last look at the angered girl and made his way into the diner.

"Way to just make yourself seem like the biggest bitch in the world. You know, he was just trying to be nice. You should be thankful for that."

"Be thankful? Uh, no."

"You should. If I was him, I wouldn't have even cared that you were in town. Especially after what you did to him," Gavin answered.

"Oh well. It's not like I ignored him trying to contact me or anything, because I can tell you, he never once tried to get in touch with me after I left," Nadia barked.

"That's between you two. I'm not getting involved in it anymore. Just earlier you said you could both be responsible adults towards each other, so that's what I want to see," Gavin demanded, noting Don watching them through the window.

"Responsible adults, yea. He's not making any more of an effort than I am. Let's just go. It's almost 9:30; maybe if we get there early, we can get done faster. Hopefully before he can say another word to me," Nadia spat, walking towards Gavin's truck.

"Nope. Just for that, you're riding with him back to the lab." Gavin smirked.

"Hell no I ain't. I'll grab a cab before I do that," Nadia refused.

"You want to stay with us until you can get an apartment and you'll do it. Now go in there and help him carry all that stuff," Gavin said, making her face the window of the diner.

Despite the way she was acting on the outside, she smiled and felt that old feeling flow over her body when she looked at Don through the window. The man was trying to carry all the bags without asking anyone for help, just like she would. Without any further pressure from her uncle to help, Nadia walked back in the diner and stopped at his side.

"Want some help there?" she asked.

"From you?" he asked.

"Would you let me?" she asked.

"Will you?" he asked, holding out a bag in his hand.

Don was surprised when Nadia reached for the bag and walked ahead of him to hold open the door. Looking at her face, when they were both outside, a smile came across his.

"Help me put them in my car?" he asked.

"Back or front?" she asked.

"Back. Where'd your uncle go?" Don asked, realizing Gavin nor his truck were anywhere to be seen.

"He left. Told me if I wanted to stay with him and Andrea until I got an apartment of my own, that I would have to go with you," she answered softly, opening the car's door.

"And you didn't object?" he asked smiling.

"Not really. I'm tired, and I want to get this interview thing done so I can sleep. It's ok with you though, right?" she asked, watching his face for a response.

"Depends on what you consider ok. With you riding with me, I'm fine with that. Everything else, that's a totally different story," he replied, looking into her eyes.

Shaking her head, she huffed.

"Don't clam up on me now," Don demanded as he closed the car door, then opening the front door for her.

"Flack, not now. I do not want to meet Det. Taylor while I'm in a bad mood," she replied sharply.

Getting into the car, Don looked over at her and frowned. Things were never going to be the same between them. He jumped in too fast in the relationship for her taste, and she had broken his heart. It was hard to believe that the two people who were inseparable were the same two people who were beating around the bush just to figure out how to talk to each other. Starting the car, he looked out the corner of his eye to see her head against the window with her eyes closed. Watching the road, Don managed to get back to the lab about ten minutes later, only to feel bad for waking her up.

"Nad, get up, we're at the lab," he said, his hand on her shoulder.

Still no response, Don reach over and unbuckled her seatbelt. His eyes scanned her body and his breath caught in his throat, noticing she was wearing his necklace.

_'Maybe we have a chance still. No, move that thought of your head Don. She's over it.'_

"Donnie, what are you doing?" her groggy voice asked him.

"Trying to wake you. We've been at the station for about five minutes now. I was thinking I was gonna have to carry you in there," he joked.

"Yea right. I'm up now, so show the way," she replied getting out of the car and retrieving the bags from the backseat.

"You sure you're ready for this?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Nadia turned and gave a small smile and shrugged her shoulders.


End file.
